Black Swan
by everythingisintoxicating
Summary: Anonymous asked: Demi is giving Jennel a massage and being cute, then Demi starts touching Jennel and teasing her.


**An anonymous tumblr prompt.**

* * *

"Look at her," Demi quietly giggled, pointing towards Cece.

Jennel shifted against the back of the couch as she and Paige both turned to watch the blonde girl in the recliner next to them. Her eyes were unfocused and fluttering shut. She slumped slowly forward before twitching herself awake.

The three girls watching her stifled laughter, and Cece blinked slowly before turning to look towards them.

"Umm…" She mumbled. "Ima go to bed I think. Night."

Demi, Jennel, and Paige all offered friendly 'goodnights', laughing as Cece practically sleepwalked herself up the stairs towards her room.

All sharing one couch, the three girls refocused on the movie flashing across the enormous screen in front of them.

Halfway through the next scene, which was somewhat lacking in action, Page began to yawn. Jennel lifted her arms above her head, letting out little noises of approval as she stretched out her back and arms. Paige yawned audibly for the third time in a few minutes.

"You know what… I don't know if I can make it through this movie either," Paige laughed.

Demi looked apologetically toward Paige as she rose from the couch and stretched. "I didn't mean to keep you all up so late," Demi began, sounding guilty.

"It's not a problem, really." Paige smiled. "Just a bit worn out."

The girls all exchanged 'goodnights', and suddenly Demi and Jennel were the only ones left on the couch.

"You can go to bed if you want to. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay here with me."

"I'm practically nocturnal." Jennel joked. "But really, I'm not tired. And I love this movie."

"If you're sure." Demi said back, her eyes giving away her happiness. She readjusted herself so that she was sitting right next to Jennel on the couch, not quite leaning on her, but close enough that Jennel could feel their legs touch.

"You said you've seen this before?" Demi whispered.

"Like four times. I was really excited when it first came out, because I'm a dancer and everything." Jennel replied.

They fell into a relative silence as the TV grew louder, a pulsating dance beat filling the room as the movie transitioned into a club scene.

Demi watched raptly, but Jennel was distracted by the growing discomfort in her shoulders. She began stretching her neck to the far left and then to the far right, resulting in a few loud _cracks._

Demi turned towards Jennel at the noise. "Are you okay?" She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry… I'm just… My neck has been sore." Jennel replied lamely, promising herself not to make a big deal out of her pain while she was in front of Demi.

Demi's look grew concerned. "Is it really bad? Do you want me to call one of the medics? I think they're 24-hour."

"No, no," Jennel insisted, "I'm probably just being dramatic. I'm sure it'll go away in the morning."

"You've got rehearsals in the morning, you're learning your new routine." Demi pushed. "Be honest if you're not okay- you have to be at your absolute best health this week."

Jennel sighed. "I mean, it does hurt, I think it's making my shoulders kind of sore too."

Demi paused for a second before pulling Jennel's arm. "Come here," she demanded, motioning to the floor just in front of her spot on the couch.

Jennel's face looked confused, but she obeyed, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch. Demi scooted to the very front of her seat on the couch, legs on either side of Jennel.

"Hmmm, you're a little too low." Demi commented. "Take these."

Jennel caught the pillows that Demi threw at her, stacking them before sitting on them. They put Jennel between Demi's legs, just a few inches lower than if she had been sitting on Demi's lap. Jennel knew what was coming next, and just prayed to God that it wouldn't be awkward. She cursed herself for ever bringing up her pain, she could have figured it out herself.

Demi broke Jennel's train of thought. "Is it more upper or lower in your shoulders?"

"Umm… I guess upper." Jennel replied timidly.

And then suddenly Demi's hands were on her shoulders. It tickled at first, until it turned into a dull kind of pain that simultaneously felt good, like pressing on a bruise.  
Jennel felt her eyes threaten to close in pleasure, and put all of her focus into the movie still playing in front of her to avoid falling asleep.

But _Jesus _Demi was good with her hands. She was kneading and using her thumbs and pressing her knuckles into Jennel's shoulders and Jennel just barely let a small moan of pleasure escape her.

Demi heard it, but pretended not to, smirking to herself.

"Um, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I can feel all this tension in your lower back, but I can't reach it like this. I totally understand if you don't want to, but I think I'll need you to lay down." Demi's words were faster than normal, she sounded like she was rambling.

Jennel weighed her options. Demi was just trying to do what was best for her contestants, it wouldn't be weird, right?

"As long as I get to have to couch," Jennel joked.

Minutes later, Jennel found herself face down on the couch, her head turned towards the TV, resting on crossed arms. Demi was straddling her lower back, almost her ass.

Jennel tried to rationalize why her stomach was doing flips, why every inch of her that Demi was touching seemed to be on fire.  
Demi continued to press into Jennel's back, now running her hands from the base of Jennel's neck almost to her waistband.

Demi's nails scratched lightly and gave the younger girl goosebumps through her thin t-shirt. Demi pressed her knuckles into a particularly tight grouping of muscles just below Jennel's shoulder blades, eliciting a small breathy moan from the girl beneath her.

Jennel felt herself losing control. She didn't know where the feelings were coming from, or what suddenly changed between herself and her mentor, but she was getting way too into this massage, and mental pictures of Demi wearing decidedly less clothing and straddling her in a decidedly less decent manner were flashing through her mind.

She tried desperately to focus on the movie, and watched with dread as she saw the two girls on the screen climb into a cab. _No no no no no. Not this part, anything but this part. _Jennel closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't escape this. Demi had never seen the movie before.

Demi, still atop Jennel, was focusing most of her energy on Jennel, working the skin beneath her, trying to loosen the younger girl up. She would never have admitted it, but she was also going slightly out of her way to get a reaction from Jennel. She originally thought that Jennel was really enjoying the massage, but she was starting to believe that Jennel was really enjoying Demi's hands on her.

Demi's attention went back to the TV when she heard yelling. She had missed parts of the story, but the girl was fighting with her mom. She watched as the main character barricaded herself inside her room with a friend. There was a pause in the scene during which she felt Jennel's breath hitch beneath her.

Then Demi watched as Natalie Portman threw herself towards Mila Kunis and initiated one of the most intense make-out scenes Demi had seen in a while.

She felt Jennel let out a shaky breath beneath her, and it all clicked into place. _This turns her on, _Demi realized. She could have fun with this.

Jennel was too engrossed in the movie to realize that Demi had more or less stopped the massage. Dropping her hands slowly, Demi's hands closed over Jennel's waist, using her thumbs to draw small circles in her lower back.

Demi refocused on the movie. Mila Kunis had now ripped off Natalie Portman's panties. She kissed a quick trail down the other girls abs before things got much more graphic.

Demi's eyebrows raised, realizing that the only thing keeping this movie from becoming porn was some clever camera angles.

Demi tore her gaze from the movie to look down at Jennel. Her mouth had parted slightly, and her eyes were hooded. Her breath came faster than it did before, and a blush had colored her cheeks red.

Black Swan was apparently the wrong movie to be watching when giving your friend a massage.

Seeing Jennel get so turned on was making Demi hot herself, and she began making rash decisions.  
Demi's hands crept below Jennel's shirt, and she slid them up Jennel's bare back. She felt a shudder go through the girl beneath her, but they both acted as though this wasn't a huge line being crossed between them.

Demi rocked her hips slightly, sliding herself back a bit, just behind Jennel's ass. Her hands continued pushing up, taking Jennel's shirt with it.

Loud moans of pleasure came from the screen, but Demi could have sworn one of them escaped Jennel.

Having pushed Jennel's shirt up far enough to expose her entire back, Demi leaned forward, pressing herself down onto Jennel, almost aligning their bodies.

Jennel tensed up.

"What're you.." She began, her voice raspy from arousal.

"Shhhh," Demi husked back. She could feel her own breasts press into Jennel's back as she touched her lips to the spot just below Jennel's ear.

Demi felt Jennel shift beneath her, press back up into her, and her own breath caught in her throat. Jennel arched her back, pressing back towards Demi again, and Demi let out a slow moan, the noise vibrating lightly against the place on Jennel's neck that Demi was currently laving with her tongue.

Demi leaned back again, lifting herself up onto her knees. Jennel managed to flip onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows.

Jennel's eyes were hooded and dark and sensual, and her lips were parted enticingly.

Demi had meant to stop whatever had just happened, but seeing Jennel look so needy and fuckable ruined any semblance of self control she might have once had. She lowered herself to Jennel again, their lips meeting for the first time.

Jennel caught fire when she felt their lips touch, and suddenly she was moaning and pulling Demi closer and closer and grabbing fistfuls of Demi's shirt and all Demi could think was _fuck._

When they broke apart, Demi was on her knees, leaned forward enough to lower her lips to Jennel's. Jennel had one hand tangled into Demi's hair, and the other behind Demi's thigh.

Demi returned her earlier attentions to Jennel's neck, tonguing, biting, kissing.  
Jennel let out high pitched little whines, and a strangled "Oh, _God. _" when Demi started sucking, hard.

Jennel's hips rocked involuntarily up towards the girl above her, and things began escalating quickly when they were interrupted by a loud buzz.

Breathing heavily, they both turned towards Jennel's phone, vibrating on the glass table.

It was almost 2:30 in the morning, who was texting her?

Demi grabbed the phone, reading the name on the front. Her eyes grew wide as she turned it around so Jennel could read it.

_ Wesley Stromberg._

Jennel looked back at Demi, who's eyes held panic. Did he know? Had he walked by and seen them? Why the fuck was he texting her?

Jennel unlocked the phone, reading then rereading the message. She dropped the phone onto her stomach, covering her face with both hands, shaking with laughter.

Demi looked down at the screen.

**_ Wesley Stromberg: _****you guys are STILL watching black swan? lol Jennel turn it down, we can hear the lesbian sex scenes from our rooms.**


End file.
